


Sea-Salt stained kisses

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bikinis, Bisexual!Lucy, F/F, beach, implied sexual desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day training at the beach turns surprisingly intimate, and Lucy isn't sure what this new-found desire for her friend could mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea-Salt stained kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter to this if people want to read it, but if not then this will remain a stand-alone piece of work.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @ice-bringer
> 
> Add me on kik- @tearsandstars
> 
> Add me on snapchat- @snowballfury

How did they always end up like this? 

Lucy was lying on her back, the warm sand biting small kisses up her thighs and shoulders as the warm body was pressed onto hers. Juvia's hair fell in sweat-curled ringlets over one shoulder, the cobalt tips tickling an absurd laugh from Lucy's breathless, parted lips; there was nothing funny about this situation, not at all. 

There was an explanation, Lucy was sure of it, as to why Juvia was nestled snugly between Lucy's thighs. However, she could not think of it, remembering only her battle with Juvia a mere minute ago. They were training together on the beach, learning the limitations that soft sand and bikinis held during war and not caring much either way; this wasn't serious, and the duo were enjoying themselves more than they would admit.  

Juvia had swung her water whip at Lucy's feet, trying to trip her opponent and being beaten to it. Lucy had already extended the _fleuve_ _d'_ _é_ _toiles_  and flicked her wrist, coiling the magical whip around Juvia's ankles and bringing the water wizard tumbling down.  

Straight into Lucy's lap. 

Juvia's eyes, wide with surprise, met Lucy's, and her lips parted. The expression was one of intense emotion, but not one Lucy could place. She looked away and pushed gently on Juvia's shoulder with the heel of her hand. 

"Juvia... get up." Lucy muttered. Her cheeks were warm and she didn't understand why. She shouldn't feel this embarrassed just from contact with her _friend_! And if this had been Gray, or Erza, or even Natsu (who, Lucy would bashfully admit, she had crushed on for her first few months as a member of Fairy Tail), Lucy knew she would not have reacted in such a way.  

Everything felt hot: her palms were sweaty and her face and neck were positively on fire. But the skin where her thighs were pressed against Juvia's... that was the worst. Lucy wanted to twist her legs together in an attempt to quell any reactions her body may have to such an intimate encounter. However, Juvia's presence prevented Lucy from doing so, and she was forced to face the repercussions of what was happening. Whatever they may be.  

During the Grand Magic Games, when they had been forced to ride the 'Love Love' slide togther, Lucy had not experienced anything like this. They had been in a very similar situation, and yet the mood could not be any more different. Back then, Lucy had been convinced of her heterosexuality, and they had been with the majority of their guild. Now, Lucy had dated woman and accepted her own sexuality (not that she could really label what it was. She was just content knowing that women satisfied her the same way- if not more so- than men could), and they were completely and painfully alone. 

"Lucy..." Juvia still hadn't moved. Her breath fanned over Lucy's face, her throat bobbing as she gulped around nothing but air.  

She was breath-taking. 

Lucy hadn't fully appreciated how plump and rouge Juvia's lips were, or how her liquid lapis eyes stood out as a beautiful contrast against her creamy, luscious skin. Juvia's curves were delicate, but nubile; her body had matured out of adolescence, but was still more than desirable. Lucy was startled when she realised that she, too, desired it.  

"Yes?" Lucy's throat was so dry, her words were hardly carried over the breeze between them. 

Juvia let her eyes close slowly. "Juvia wants to kiss you now."  

The grainy sand had been blown into Lucy's eyes and mouth, but she couldn't blame that for her silence. She was shocked and uncertain, and had no idea what the logic thing was to do next. However, Lucy's mind was no longer bothered about logic. She wrapped her arms around Juvia's neck, gently kneading her fingers into Juvia's scalp. 

"Juvia doesn't need to ask for permission." Lucy breathed, her fingers pulling Juvia's hair in a tight knot. Juvia moaned, her head snapping down to meet Lucy's eager, waiting lips. Juvia kissed slowly, and with purpose. It was the opposite to the fiery passion Lucy was accustomed to, and she keened with the feel of it. 

The tide was slowly approaching them, its fingers curling around their toes in a way that changed their kiss into something far more urgent. They did not have much time. Neither girls knew what would happen when the kiss, and the spell, broke. Instead they contented themselves with deft caress and sea-salt stained kisses, whispering one another's name in hushed, desperate tones.  

It was only when Lucy brought her leg up to wrap around Juvia's back that the water witch pulled away, her forehead resting against Lucy's as she panted quickly, chest rising and falling in ways that forced their generous bosoms to press together.  

With no warning, Juvia pulled herself away from Lucy and stood up, brushing the sand from her knees and shaking it from her hair. Although she offered her hand to help Lucy stand, Juvia kept her gaze firmly locked on the ever encroaching ocean. 

"We should get back to the others." Juvia stated flatly, turning her back to Lucy and heading for the cabin where Erza, Wendy and Charla would be waiting for them. 

"Y-yeah." Lucy followed with a frown, not bothering to shake the sand from the body in case the feeling of Juvia's kisses faded along with it.  


End file.
